Forbidden love
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: Based on a story I read on Wattpad. com. Lucy is a seventeen years old girl who moves in Fiore's capital, Crocus, with her father in her grandma's old house. But there she finds out that she can see and talk with ghosts. I changed the storyline and obviously the characters.
1. Prologue

Hey people! How's it goin'? I'm doing awesome! Right now I'm writing from the tablet I received from my parents as a gift for my birthday, so yeah!

Anyways, as you could read in the summary, this story is inspired from another story that I read on Wattpad, named the same. Don't try to read it. It's in Romanian.

Anyways, let's get into the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Forbidden love**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a sunny day in the city of Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and an angry blonde was shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MOVING OUT?!" An angry, 17 years old blonde girl named Lucy shouted in front of her father.

I think I should explain what's going on. Well, Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfillia, died 7 years ago, when Lucy was 10. Her father was very cold with Lucy after this incident. She got used to it, but she always wanted her dad to act like a real father again. Her wish was granted a few months ago when her maternal grandmother, Mavis Vermillion, died of old age. A few days before she died, she wrote her will which was sayng that her house and everything that was inside ofit will belong to her son-in-law, Jude Heartfillia. She also wrote 2 letters: one for Lucy and one for Jude.

After reading Mavis' letter, Jude came back to reality and realised how bad of a father he was for all those years. He decided he should make up to his daughter for everything he's done.

Lucy was on cloud nine for those few months. I mean, who wouldn't be? Her father was the best one she could ask for, and her friends were always by her side, but all of this was shattered when Jude decided to move in in Mavis' old house. And that's where we are now.

She didn't want to move, but her father has already sold the house so they didn't have any other option.

"It won't be that bad, sweetie. You're an amazing girl and I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends." Jude tried to cheer up the teen, but she was just spacing out thinking about how much she's going to miss her friends.

They finally arrived to their new home, situated in the heart of Fiore's city capital, Crocus. Lucy was amazed by how big and beautiful her grandma's house is. As soon as she stepped inside it, she went up the stairs and dropped her luggage in Mavis' old room.

Lucy went into the living room and grabbed the city guide her dad bought and left, wanting to go sightseeing.

The city is huge. The first thing she did was visiting the Planetarium since she was very fond in astronomy and astrology. After that, she went sightseeing and visiting her new school.

She got back home at 8 pm. She cooked dinner and after she was done eating, she went straight to her room so she can write a letter to her mum. She opened her suitcase where she was holding a stack of paper and a bunch of envelopes, but before she could get into writing, she obserev the envelope where her grandmother's letter for her was. She got up from her chair, took the letter and began reading it...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That's it! And, if you don't know, today is my birthday! I'm officially thirteen! Yay me!

Anyway, I know it's short, but that's how prologues should be, right?

Review if you want! See you next time! ;P


	2. My roomghost

Hey gals and guys! How have you been? Sorry for not updating this sooner. Mum took away my tablet, and I have put a cast on my whole leg! (3/4 of it, but DETAILS!)

Anyways, this chapter is coming straight from the waiting room of the hospital

(WOW! That sounds so SAD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Forbidden Love_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_My Roomghost_**

* * *

_The story so far:_

_After 7 years of ignoring his daughter, Jude Heartfillia came back to reality after his mother-in-law, Mavis Vermillion, died of old age. He was a very good father for a few months, until he decided to move in Crocus, Fiore's capital. Lucy, his daughter, had a really tough time coping with Jude's decision. At the end of her first day in Crocus, she decided to open the letter her grandma wrote for her._

* * *

The girl shakily took the envelope and opened it. A floral scent immediately filled her nostrils.

'Grandma's perfume' She nostalgicly thought.

"Dear Lucy,

I know it's been extremely hard for you to cope with your father. You have to accept that he's having an extremely hard time getting used with your mother's death. I hope that after he reads my letter, he will realise that he's been treatin you wrong for all those years.

Stay strong.

Your grandmother,

Mavis Vermillion

P.S.: You can redecorate the room however you want. I won't mind."

'That's definitely grandma.' Lucy chuckled. 'I wonder what does she have in her bookshelf' As she thought that, she went to the old bookshelf her grandma owned. 'Mostly cheesy romance novels... I think I resemble grandma more than I thought.' She kept on searching through the tons of books, until she found one that seemed more interesting: "Ghosts 101" Why would she have something like this?' The girl wondered. She instinctively grabbed the book, but as soon as she did that, the wall that the bookshelf was lying on moved and let her see a secret door to a secret room.

Intrigued and creeped out by it, Lucy slowly entered the room. As soon as she saw it, she got even more intrigued. The walls were old and the painting was peeling off of them. The old dusty furniture gave the room a creepy aura, and the dim light that was coming from the grand chadelier that was hanging from the middle of the ceiling made everything look even scarier than a horror movie set.

Lucy was curious, but the fear was even bigger so she ran into her room, closed the wall and went to bed. Unfortunately, she didn't have a very restful sleep...

_Lucy's Dream_

_It was a hot summer afternoon. A five-year-old Lucy was drinking lemonade while listening to one of her mum's childhood stories. She loved listening to her mum, and Layla loved spending time with her daughter. They were always having a great time and never fought. It was the perfect family._

_"Girls! It's time to eat!" An extremely younger Jude came from inside the modern villa he was living in with the two girls of his life._

_"I don't want to! I want to listen to mummy's stories!" The little girl pouted adorably. Her mum giggled._

_"Lucy dear, I can tell you the stories after we eat." Lucy was still pouting and refusing to eat._

_"Then I have no other choice." Jude heavily sighed. He came closer to his daughter and began tickling her. Instantly, Lucy started laughing incontrollably She was trying to stop her dad, but she wasn't strong enough, nor could she speak because of her laughter, but she grasped an "I give up." a few minutes later._

_"Good. My hands were just beginning to ache a bit."_

* * *

_Another scene set up in Lucy's dream. That time, she could see a ten-year-old version of herself sitting under a huge oak tree while talking to Mavis._

_"When can I see mum again?" Lucy tilted her head questioningly at her grandmother._

_"I don't know, Lucy. But remember that even if you can't see her, she will always watch over you and protect you from any harm." The old woman gently patted the little girl's head._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a warm feeling in her heart. Those two women, her mum and her grandmother, were the most important people to her. After they died, she was devastated, but she was slowly healing. Dreaming those moments made her realise that Layla and Mavis wouldn't want to see her sulking and grieving, but living her life to the fullest. And that was what she was going to do!

Lucy eagerly got up from her bed, ready to explore her new home, but as she was heading to the bathroom, a voice surprised her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." The blonde froze and turned her head to the place where she heard the voice from. In her chair was staying a boy about her age. He was tall and well-built. He had big black eyes and spiky pink hair. He was dressed with a bright red T-shirt with the picture of a black dragon on it, black jeans and grey sneakers. He was smiling, which showed his sharp canines and his pure white teeth.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked, still frozen and shocked at the same time. The boy got up from the chair and came closer to her.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, a little bit annoyed dy the boy's intrusion. "And how did you enter my room?"

"I entered through the door." He shruggled.

"It can't be possible. I'm pretty sure I locked it before I went to bed."

"Not that door!" Natsu scoffed. "The other one!"  
"You mean... the wall?" At her question, Natsu nodded.

"But how?... I didn't see you there."

"I don't know either." The pinkette shrugged. "I suddenly woke up in the middle of the room." Lucy looked at him dumbfounded. "For now, it seems that I'm your roomghost." He grinned.

"Room**ghost**?" The blonde asked surprised.

"Yah!" Natsu said as if nothing was wrong. "I'm a ghost." He smiled broadly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That's everything. I know it's short, but THAT'S IT! COPE WITH IT!

Anyway, see ya later Gals and Guys! Review if you want!

:D


End file.
